


the pain of being possibly rejected

by aunt_kat



Series: Sanders sides one shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has ADHD, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Roman has the RSD feelios, Self projection, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_kat/pseuds/aunt_kat
Summary: Roman bumps into Logan. Roman wishes his mind would shut up sometimes.
Series: Sanders sides one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969078
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	the pain of being possibly rejected

**Author's Note:**

> Sanders sides does not belong to me. It belongs to Thomas Sanders and his crew.

Roman paces around the mind palace, the rhythm of his steps reminiscent of one of those old-timey Disney songs. As he walks, he spins a little.  
“I know you. I walked with you once upon a dream.” He begins to sing, and his spinning picks up in speed. He starts to hum to himself. “But if I know you-” He accidentally bumps into Logan mid-twirl.  
“Roman, please watch where you are going.” Logan readjusts his glasses and continues walking. Roman looks over towards Logan, and he can make out a serious expression on the other side’s face.  
“Does Logan always look that serious?” Roman thinks to himself. He feels his stomach tighten and his mood begins to drop. “Would Logan be mad at me for bumping into him?” Roman’s thoughts begin to slowly pile.  
“Of course he’s angry, you weren’t looking where you were going.”  
“He’s probably going to use this as a defense on why you need to let the others help Thomas.”  
“Why can’t you pay attention to your surroundings?” The thoughts are loud and painful. Roman runs to his room and locks the door as if that will prevent his inner turmoil from ending. A few tears fall from his cheeks. He cries, desperate for the solace that will never come. Unless of course, he asks Logan if he upset him. “But what if you did upset him? What happens then?” He buries his face into his arms.  
A few hours go by and Roman leaves his room. When he arrives at the table, Patton is the only one there.  
“Oh hey kiddo! Logan was looking for you earlier, where were you?” Patton asks him, innocent about the whole situation.  
“I was writing in my room, ya know, coming up with my superb writing ideas!” Roman lies, and it’s no short of a miracle that Patton believes him.  
“Alright, Padre, I’m going to head back to my room, gotta get back to work!”  
“You sure kiddo? It’s almost dinner,” Patton looks briefly concerned but smiles.  
“Yeah, I’m not hungry…” Roman walks out of the room, and once Patton can’t see him, He runs back into his room and stays there, wondering why couldn’t his brain act normal about things for once.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim, and I hope you like it! this is not part of my Human AU. Also, this is the first work going in my Sanders sides one shots! I hope y'all enjoy it!  
> As always, please comment ideas, suggestions, headcanons, etc!


End file.
